Episode 8574 (11th February 2015)
Plot Steve’s upbeat ahead of his shift at Street Cars. Katy has slept badly but Izzy tells her she's not given their returning mother a second thought. Katy wants to talk with Owen about the matter but he and Izzy are more reluctant. Dev finalises his travel arrangements. Kal and Zeedan put two eggs in the coop. Sharif is delighted when he finds them. Steve starts to get harassed ahead of his shift. Liz asks him to calm down and change the mild. Katy thinks they should talk to Linda but Izzy is dismissive. Dev asks Mary if she’ll step in and look after the children whilst he’s away. She’s flattered and assures Dev she won’t let him down. Julie isn't pleased when she hears the news. Steve begins his shift. Katy rings her mother. Alya guesses what Kal and Zeedan have done and warns them it can only go wrong. Norris riles Steve when he demands a taxi with good suspension and a careful driver. Linda calls round on Katy at her invitation. Andrea chats away to keep Steve happy but he has enough and leaves early. Norris complains when he gets a pint of bitter instead of mild and Michelle and Liz realise that Steve's made a mistake. Steve walks into the bar and overhears Michelle berating Norris for his jibes. Linda assures Katy she’s always loved both her and Izzy, that she made mistakes and now just wants a chance to put things right. Steve admits to Michelle how tough a day it’s been for him. She’s sympathetic, realising Steve faces a long road to recovery. Julie is annoyed at Dev for asking Mary instead of her but she's placated when he asks her to move in and look after the house while he's away. As Katy sees Linda out, Owen spots them and angrily heads over. He feels betrayed by Katy and demands that Linda leaves them for good. She refuses and Katy backs her up. Owen warns her that her mother will only ever think of number one. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and bedroom *6 Coronation Street - Garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is upbeat ahead of his shift at Street Cars; although Izzy refuses to meet Linda, Katy is intrigued to hear what her mother has to say and secretly invites her over to the flat; Sharif is thrilled to find more eggs in the hen coop; and Dev asks Mary if she'll look after the children while he is away. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,470,000 viewers (11th place) Category:2015 episodes